


Steve and the Blue Jungle

by Foodmoon



Series: Partner and Pain in the Neck [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Steve reflects on the blue jungle.





	Steve and the Blue Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Steve likes the blue jungle. It’s soothing in the way of a great beast that you know will never attack you because it likes you. And Lunatic is always calm here. Sometimes he finds Danno curled up asleep here. There’s never a spirit animal with Danny. Steve’s not sure Danno even _has_ one.

But it doesn’t matter.

Danno _comes here._ Where Steve can find him.

That means Danno is his. _His Guide._

He’s pretty sure Danno would hate the blue jungle, given his aversion to pineapples _(which is a perfectly nice fruit that no one else maligns unless they’re actively allergic to it)_ and a little sand. He knows Danno doesn't want to know that he's _really_ Steve's Guide. So he never tries to wake Danno in the jungle. He never tells him about it.

He just sits and strokes his hair or back as he sleeps, until it’s time to leave again.

It’s enough that Danno sometimes comes.

Because Steve knows there’s only one person Danny would ever come here for.

Sure, Steve knows that Danno would do anything for Grace or Charlie. But they’re both so Mundane that it’s almost painful to know that they’ll never have any chance of this with someone in their futures. So, for once, just this one thing, his Danno coming here has no other motives or concerns. He’s here for Steve. Just Steve.

Always Steve.

Steve likes the blue jungle, but he’s loved it since the first time he found his Danno sleeping here, awaiting him like a present he can’t live without.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, Steve's not being melancholy here, he's just ...still and relaxed in a way he is probably literally physically incapable of otherwise.
> 
> And he's not entirely insensible of what not to say, even though he tends to act like it.
> 
> Danny means a lot to him. After his father died, Danny was the first person to barge into his life, not even noticing the emotional barriers he had built to keep others at a distance, and dragged others in after him. He's literally Steve's touchstone, the person who dragged him off that metaphorical emotional cliff by dint of sheer aggravation.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> I know it's rough, no need to tell me.  
> Editing and other comments are welcome, but please be gentle.


End file.
